The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Diamond Lake’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or the cultivar name, ‘Diamond Lake’. Hosta ‘Diamond Lake’ was hybridized at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2011 as a cross between two unreleased proprietary hybrids known as H9-310 (not patented) and H9-57 (not patented) as the female and male parents, respectively. The new plant is the selection of as a single seedling among several in that cross identified as 11-397-1 through the trial process. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014, and also by careful plant shoot-tip tissue culture, with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.
No plants of Hosta ‘Diamond Lake’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been sold or disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.